candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 July 2016
10:32 test 10:33 I think you can add ingredients + order and jelly + order for mixed mode levels. 10:34 Could you rate Funky Fort now? 10:38 Okay. 10:51 test 11:40 test 10:21 Bp101697 Hi Mega. 10:39 Megaphantaze Aaah, Main course Fiona Wtach and learn 10:40 Bp101697 -_- 10:41 Megaphantaze You did knew that you can ban Fiona outside the chat too? Take her name down, go to your edits and replace your name with the troll's name in "IP adress section" then press banned from chat or something like that 10:54 HM100 Hello!!! http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_4_(Super_Saga) My nerfed Level 4 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_4_(Super_Saga)/Dream And Dreamworld of cource 10:58 Not real name Hi H, HM I made edits in luna light saga eikia 10:59 Megaphantaze I need to keep track at new users page Fiona tried another approaching way by running away without saying anything To be honest, you can't escape banning 11:08 HM100 CM is given. At 200 edits or 250, Upgrade will be given But If you don 11:08 Not real name Ok Im still doing level 1-66 some other time 11:09 HM100 But if you don't do edits about Luna Light Saga in English, I will have the action to be rollback again and double edits for sysop (400). Yes but Luna light is released in your country? I use an older version this time I'm putting some el interwikis. Don't remove them. I have to translate them Not real name has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:29 Not real name Yes 11:35 HM100 OK. I will make a translation later 11:36 Not real name Can I do the pics HM Yours might be replaced Due to interface I downloaded the latest LLS update which was released last week So my interface might be the latest one Not real name has gone to crush some candies. 11:40 HM100 I found a vandal, sent a report to the VSTF and now it got globally blocked. I have found it now. You can come to VSTF wiki and report all vandals that do crosswiki spam/vandalism in multiple king.com game wikis If I found that one, I will do this instead I'm going for edits in jelly wiki. Goodbye Mossy Mos has joined the Candy Kingdom. 3primetime3 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 12:00 Mossy Mos @3primetime3 Hi I'm so disappointed... about my bot. 12:01 HM100 Stop saying about your bot. You won't have a bot for now 12:02 Mossy Mos @HM100 due to the demoted? 12:02 HM100 YES. Due to a demotion 12:02 Mossy Mos @HM100 Oh no..... I use only weekend. if not in weekend i'm so busy to do. 12:02 HM100 And you should stop now saying about your bot. I don't want to see more story about your bot's demotion 12:03 Megaphantaze HM 12:03 3primetime3 eyy guys 12:03 Megaphantaze I don't support his bot either, but There's limit for everything, which is this one too 12:03 HM100 And I still have a bot on FHSS Wikia and Hi Megaphantaze. We're with Mossy this time and still doesn't stop the story about bot's demotion. And I have already see one yesterday Should he stop NOW? Mossy Mos has gone to crush some candies. 12:04 Megaphantaze Well, X Naut is not really a bot 12:04 3primetime3 Did you guys not see the thread? http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1069364 12:04 Megaphantaze Bots should do something useful 12:04 HM100 But a sock puppet Mossy Mos has joined the Candy Kingdom. 12:05 HM100 Like my own on FHSS wiki which fixes content after a change in templates or content fix when content is found from the official site due not to flood RC 12:05 Megaphantaze Just what am I talking about Prime X Naut supposes do what mods does Do automatic edits Keep chat log Make edits instead of you' 12:06 3primetime3 Exactly. 12:06 Mossy Mos @Megaphantaze Hi! 12:06 Megaphantaze *I mean bots when I said mods 12:06 HM100 I have already sent a request to vstf about a vandal that did crosswiki spam and then blocked globally. I may report more and may all vandals that come here will be blocked to all wikias if they go to other wikis for spam I have reported many of them And all are from CCS Wiki having vandalism in other wikis too 12:07 Megaphantaze We have a plan for it 12:07 Mossy Mos @Megaphantaze I was joined the DA account recently at http://mossy-mos-mario-1351.deviantart.com/ 12:07 Megaphantaze We just need to keep an eye at new users What happened to your primary target? 12:08 Mossy Mos @Megaphantaze do you know? I was joined DA account recently at http://mossy-mos-mario-1351.deviantart.com/ 12:08 Megaphantaze You already said that 12:08 Mossy Mos @Megaphantaze do you have to check this? 12:08 Megaphantaze I only checked it 12:08 Mossy Mos @Megaphantaze how do you feel like? 12:09 Megaphantaze Left you a watch to see how you use your accounts 12:09 HM100 I just see it and them I made a report to the VSTF and that's all. I see random cross-wiki vandals, reporting them to the VSTF and the vandal doesn't need block You'll have to unblock vandals that are blocked globally Across the Wikia network 12:10 Mossy Mos @Megaphantaze please wait for moment... 12:10 Megaphantaze Does everyone know you can block people from chat when not there 12:10 Mossy Mos @Megaphantaze thank for watch me 12:10 Megaphantaze Fiona now tries to escape blocking just passing by 12:11 HM100 Creating more accounts? 12:11 Megaphantaze But now she just passes by here to show her lousy humor 12:11 Mossy Mos @Megaphantaze who is fiona? 12:11 HM100 Check this to see what I reported today 12:11 Megaphantaze As becoming admin you should know Your incoming nemesis An user who likes to insult everyone 12:12 HM100 I'm interest to report cross-wiki vandals into VSTF wiki to check what the VSTF will do. Global block and the vandal caught 12:12 Mossy Mos @Megaphantaze wait me please.... 12:13 HM100 A spammer which uses uncensored F-Word, C-Word and other uncensored words But I'm censoring to prevent bans. If I found another vandal here and tries to vandalism on other wikis, I will report it to the vstf 12:14 Mossy Mos @Megaphantaze I'm just adding the wedget. 12:14 HM100 That's all for now. Goodbye 12:14 Mossy Mos @Megaphantaze HI???? 12:14 Megaphantaze bye 12:14 Mossy Mos DEAD CHAT AGAIN??? @Megaphantaze wait me. 12:15 HM100 HalloHello again. Chat is not dead since I'm here for more chatting Bp101697 has gone to crush some candies. 12:15 Mossy Mos @HM100 where are Megaphantaze??? @HM100 Megaphantaze is also in DeviantArt along with me. 12:16 HM100 And you're close for 2500 edits moss. I'm still close for 1500 edits on CCJSW and CCSFW. Mega will be here soon 12:16 Mossy Mos I dont want let him leave from me... 12:16 HM100 And I don't want to have vandals unchecked by the VSTF. 12:16 Mossy Mos @HM100 I'm not in Jelly saga and Soda saga! @HM100 I'm so alone without Megaphantaze... 12:17 HM100 Yes but I make a reference about my edits And the phase "I'm not in Jelly saga and Soda saga!" does not make any sense to me. I just reference my edits 12:17 Megaphantaze Are you boy? 12:17 HM100 On DevinArt? Or in chat? 12:17 Mossy Mos @Megaphantaze Hi again!!! finally youre here. 12:17 HM100 Helllo!!! Again And I'm also here. Don't be shy to chat with me. I still have interest to other wikis but I still contribute here 12:18 Megaphantaze Apparently you are 12:19 HM100 Yes, I'm here for long time Mossy Mos has gone to crush some candies. 12:19 HM100 Time for more nerfs in my fanon. http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_4_(Super_Saga) This nerf is cosmic now. And can't be rated easy by jokes Another nerf in dream lv4 of my first fanon is coming again. What? Icings in row 1 will became one-layered soon 12:23 Megaphantaze I meant Mossy is apparently male 12:23 HM100 OK 12:29 Megaphantaze 1127 BWS2 clear 12:32 HM100 Goodbye HM100 has gone to crush some candies. 3primetime3 has gone to crush some candies. 1:41 Megaphantaze Hexagons glitches Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 1:46 Megaphantaze hey Olaf If you see Fiona and she manages to get away, go to her user page and ban her there Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 3primetime3 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 2:02 3primetime3 Heyy Olaf. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. 2:03 Megaphantaze Hmm Hexagon levels are glitching again I wonder what's happening 2:04 3primetime3 Gone right? 2:04 Megaphantaze For now They did returned last time they were gone 3primetime3 has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. LordOtherGuest has joined the Candy Kingdom. 5:32 LordOtherGuest wassup i didn't know what happened in this wikia Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. Not real name has gone to crush some candies. LordOtherGuest has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. 6:49 Not real name Hey Test 6:51 Megaphantaze hey again 6:52 Not real name Levrl innccs 3primetime3 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 6:52 3primetime3 Back. 6:57 Not real name Hey Level 1863 unreleased seems impossible I mean 1864 7:01 Megaphantaze No wonder Cm'on, out of bubbles in my cakehole 7:02 Not real name What bubbles 7:03 Megaphantaze BWS2 Still waiting new levels to Alpha Betty Easy as what usually, but still wanting more levels 7:04 Not real name How many levels in AB 7:04 Megaphantaze Right now 365 7:07 Not real name Primetime??? Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. Not real name has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has gone to crush some candies. 3primetime3 has gone to crush some candies. Megaphantaze has gone to crush some candies. 2016 07 14